Fearless
by xoxodanalucyxoxo
Summary: Massie's life is perfect. She's got the summer of her life ahead of her, full of boys and friends and parties. Until she finds out that she's leaving Westchester...for good. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! This is my 2****nd**** fanfiction on this site(the other one is a clique fanfiction too, and you should read it as well ;D) I love writing my other fanfiction and WILL continue to do so, but I felt the urge to write one that's a bit different as well. Thus, this story was born. This is just a summary/character list just like on the back of the Clique books. It takes place very early in the Clique series, because I haven't read them all yet. So I'm just going to pretend that the girls have just finished 8****th**** grade. **

**I absolutely lahhhh-ve when people review and/or message me with positive comments on my stories. It gives me more inspiration and makes me want to write even more. Constructive criticism is always welcome as well, my writing can always get better. **

**And lastly, I can always use more characters. If you want to, you can create a character(or several) and I will use them in the story. I always find that I'm short of boys, so I might need some of them. I love when people message me with ideas for the story, and I usually incorporate those ideas into the story (and give that person credit for helping me). I love to have the readers involved in my fanfictions, so please do message me with whatever you'd like. Thanks! I hope you like the story (even though it's not really anything just yet XD)**

**Main Characters(they are separated by cliques/groups/etc. Many characters are left out and will be included later in the story):**

_**Massie Block-**__ She's fresh from eighth grade and ready for a summer with her four favorite best friends in the entire world. She's got the perfect amount of boys, beauty, parties, and fun planned out for their 2 month vacation, but what she doesn't have planned just yet is a move to a town where the girls are hawter, the houses-or should I say_ mansions-_are bigger, the people are richer, and the fashion is so intense you'll be sweating by the time you're a 50 miles away. _

"_You can't do this to me! My life is here!" _

"_It's not _my _fault. Blame him, not me." _

"_I hate you both! I'll never go!" _

_**Alicia Rivera-**__ Of course she's uber-sad that her bestie is moving away, but hey, she might as well make the best of it right? _

"_So this might sound bad, but I'm actually kind of glad she left." _

"_Leesh! You can't say that. Don't you miss her like crazy?"_

"_Well yeah, but don't you love being able to do what you want for once?" _

_**Dylan Marvil-**__ Without Massie here to help her, she's not sure what she'll do. No one else knows what Massie knows, and they can't even know. But she might suffer…badly. _

"_Mass, I'm so scared. I have no idea what I'm going to do without you." _

"_You'll be fine Dyl, just remember how beautiful you are. And you can call me fifty times a day if you need to, you know I'll always be here for you." _

"_You've helped me through my toughest times, I don't know if I can do it without you here." _

_**Kristen Gregory-**__ She's got a secret, but can she keep it? Not likely. She's got something that could destroy her once best friend's heart, and maybe she wants to. _

"_Come on, Massie's leaving now aren't you happy? We can finally be together!"_

"_Kristen, no. I love Massie. I don't care if she's moving, I'm willing to keep up a long distance relationship with her." _

"_But you know what happened between us. It's not just me, and I know it."_

_**Claire Lyons-**__What's a girl to do when the only person who was willing to keep her moves away? What's she willing to do to make sure that she keeps her spot in the PC?_

"_They don't want me. They only accepted me cuz you did." _

"_That's not true. You know they love you!" _

"_No they don't. They just want to please you, that's all."_

_**Derrick Harrington- **__His girlfriend-whom he adores more than anything-is leaving, moving away from him. He thinks his life is falling apart already, but he's got another thing coming for him. _

"_I'm gonna miss her so much dude." _

"_Well Derrick, there is someone else who could pop into the picture…"_

"_Shut up, you know I don't want her." _

_**Josh Hotz-**__Now that his girlfriend will be busier than ever, he's beginning to look elsewhere for affection…_

"_I really like her, but she must not like me back so much."_

"_You know that's not true." _

"_Are you sure about that?" _

_**Cam Fisher-**__ He's lost the love of his life for doing something stupid. He's going to have to smarten up quite a lot to even dream of getting her back. _

"_I messed up. Big time. I didn't mean to hurt her, I didn't mean to hurt either of them."_

"_I know that dude, but they don't."_

"_I don't know how to fix it." _

_**Chris Plovert- **__He doesn't know how to show affection…at all. His inabilities might just push one girl to extreme measures. _

"_She's so amazing, I wish I could just tell her."_

"_Then why don't you?"_

"_I, I just don't know how to." _

_**Kemp Hurley- **__He loves his girlfriend, and doesn't notice that his actions might be driving her away. _

"_For some reason Kristen's been acting weird lately."_

"_Maybe that's because she thinks you don't want her anymore."_

"_What?" _

_**Marnie Stewart- **__At Mayflower Day, she's top dog. Oh and she knows it. She's like a Massie twin, but _better_. Head of the fab group 'the Elites', she's got everything a girl could ask for, except for one thing. Her heart yearns for a best friend, better than her three Elite friends, a girl more like a sister. Maybe the newbie in school could fix that?_

"_I think she seems pretty cool, but she can't know that. We have to make her suffer first." _

"_Yeah, we have to see what she's made of." _

"_Exactly. But she just might work. She just might."_

_**Lina Clint- **__She's beta and proud. When a new girl steps into the picture, what is she willing to do to ruin her and maintain her title?_

"_She's just got to go. I want her life ruined." _

"_We can do that…I've got an idea, but it's a bit crazy." _

"_Do tell."_

_**Payson Lennox- **__People think she's got everything. A hawt boyfriend, ah-mazing friends, money, cool clothes. But there's something bubbling beneath the surface, behind the screen, that no one else knows about. She's always the one to help her friends with all their issues, the shoulder to cry on. But hey, she's got her own problems too. _

"_Get away from me!" _

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I love you!"_

"_You wouldn't do this if you loved me!"_

_**Rosalie Kennington- **__She's been stressing over everything lately. Friendships, boys, grades, parents, money, everything. She's got a way to let go of the stress _and _do something good for her family at the same time. So what if there's consequences, nothing will ever happen to _her _of course. _

"_Rose, I can't believe you're doing this…this…"_

"_I know, I know. Please, please don't tell anyone! I'm not doing this for no reason, it's for my family…" _

"_You know I could help you? But no I won't tell anyone."_

_**Luna Ellenton- **__She's the 'nerd', the odd one out. She's got plenty of friends. Of course she wants more than them though. When a totally cool new girl comes along, she might just be able to pull herself out of the rut she's been walking in for her whole life. _

"_I love them, it's just…"_

"_I understand. Don't worry, you can be friends with them and with me. I don't mind."_

"_You're the best! I've always needed a friend like you."_

_**Zane Ruiz- **__He's Lina's boyfriend. He's wrapped around her little finger, but just how far will he go to please her?_

"_Lina, I can't do that!" _

"_Why not? Is she more important than me?"_

"_Of course not, but…no, I won't do that."_

_**Ezra Liston- **__He's got a thing for the alpha, but he won't tell. He's too much of a 'player' to settle on one girl…right?_

"_I thought you didn't fall for girls Ezra." _

"_I don't…I think."_

"_You've got some explaining to do."_

_**Dustin Dale- **__He's always been known as the 'shy' boy. Will a certain girl bring out his wild side for good?_

"_She's so amazing."_

"_She's got a boyfriend."_

"_You know what? I don't even care."_

_**Grant Hutchins- **__He's the so called bad boy of the school, but he's got plenty of soft sides to match. Will anyone ever give him a chance?_

"_They don't know me."_

"_I wish everyone knew you for who you really are. Why don't you try to show them?"_

"_I don't want to have to try…it should just happen." _


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the first real chapter. I'm kinda-sorta following the Clique books, but I'm also changing things, so don't be surprised if some things are different from the books. **

**I hope you like the first chapter! **

**School**

**The Hallways**

**Friday June 25****th**

**3:02 pm**

**Massie's POV**

"Gawd, I'm so happy school's finally over." I sighed, walking down the hallway in a line with my girls.

"Summer here we come!" Alicia trilled, throwing her thin arms in the air.

I grinned. Finally, lame 8th grade was over, and the summer of our lives was about to begin. I'd already planned our entire summer out, with the perfect amount of sun, boys, parties, beauty, and most of all, fun. "Oh Massie? You're not leaving without saying goodbye to your favorite boyfriend now are you?" A small smile formed on my lips as I heard my favorite voice in the entire world.

I turned on my heels and put my hands on my hips. "Well it's not my fault that you took ages to say goodbye to all of your little guy friends. I happen to want to get out of this school as fast as I possibly can." He stepped forward and pulled me close in a tight hug. "Derrick! Watch the hair!" I squealed, pushing him away. He laughed and placed a light kiss on my freshly glossed lips.

Alicia stuck out her bottom lip and pouted, "Where's Josh? Doesn't he remember that it's our 2 month anniversary today?" Her eyes were narrowed and angry. "I swear if he forgot, I will-"

Derrick put up the hand that wasn't clutching my waist for her to stop ranting. "Alicia, Josh left as quick as he could so that he could run out and buy you something perfect. He didn't forget, believe me he's been talking about it all day."

Alicia's pout turned up into a small smile. "Oh, okay. It better be good."

"So Massie, I heard you're throwing a hot party next weekend." I turned my head over to Kemp, who was talking to me but grinning excitedly and staring at Kristen. Oh, we totally had to talk more about this whole Kemp and Kristen thing at the sleepover tonight.

"Oh yeah, only the hawtest party of the year." I replied, my gaze flickering back and forth between the goofily grinning Kristen and Kemp. K and K, how cute.

Chris Plovert put his hands awkwardly on his hips and attempted to mimic my signature pout. "And we would be invited, correct?"

Dylan tried unsuccessfully to suppress her giggles. "Ah-bviously."

I smirked and dropped my hands from my hips. "And you should plan on bringing dates unless you want to be left dancing alone all night." I winked at Derrick-I'd stopped calling him Derrington when I started going out with him-and added, "I already know who I'm going with, but you guys should find out soon." I placed a quick kiss on Derrick's lips before turning away and linking arms with my girls and pulling them away. "Let's go, we've got shopping to do and a sleepover to attend tonight."

"As if we don't know, we do this every week." Dylan laughed, pulling her fingers through her long red hair.

I smiled and then turned around confusedly as I realized that Kristen wasn't with us. "Where'd K go?"

"Awh, she's talking to Kemp." Claire cooed, pointing back over to the guys we'd walked away from.

Kristen was standing a little ways away from the group with Kemp, who still had that grin on his face. I watched as Kemp said something to her, wishing I could hear what he was saying. Kristen nodded fervently in return and stood on her tiptoes to give Kemp a kiss on the cheek. My mouth gaped open wide as I watched her half skipping back over to us. That was a very daring move for her, the one we considered the saint next to Kuh-laire.

"What just happened?" I demanded, taking her arm and leading the girls out once again.

Kristen used her front teeth to bite down softly on her lips. "Kemp asked me to go to the party with him. Gawd I swear I could just scream I'm so happy right now!"

I grinned excitedly. I'd been waiting for ages for one of them to make a move. They'd only been getting sappier and sappier looking when they were near each other over the last few weeks. "Awesome. Now we just have two girls left who need dates, since Alicia will ah-bviously be going with Josh." I turned to Claire. "Where's Cam?"

She pushed back her bangs, which were never endingly falling into her face. I couldn't wait until she finally let me have my hairstylist do her hair. "He left early for a doctor's appointment."

"I know you guys aren't officially dating right now, but do you think you'll go with him?" Alicia asked curiously.

Claire shrugged. "I hope so. I'll wait and see if he asks."

"Good." I replied. "Now Dylan, what about you?" I turned to my red-headed friend and tried to decide who she should go with. She'd been boyfriendless for a while now, and I knew she'd been really needing a guy. Her self-esteem was at an all time low, not that anyone knew that besides me.

"I don't know." She muttered, her head down.

I put my arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry; we'll discuss it at the sleepover. There are plenty of guys out there who must be dying to get a shot with you." I raised my eyebrows at the others and they quickly stated their agreement. "See, you'll have a hot date in no time. Let's go."

"Shopping time!" Alicia yelled happily, strutting ahead in her super high black heels. "We need totally hawt outfits for the party."

"Agreed." I stated easily, pushing open the school doors and walking out for the last time. I would never tell anyone this, but I would miss the school. I had a lot of great memories here, most importantly meeting Derrick and becoming his girlfriend. That's not something I could ever forget.

**The Block Estate**

**The Kitchen**

**Friday June 25****th**

**6:38 pm**

**Massie's POV**

"Massie! Come downstairs!"

I rolled my eyes at my mother's annoying voice. "I'm busy!" I snapped, looking through the pile of new DVDs I'd bought for the sleepover.

"I don't care, get down here right now!" she screamed again, this time sounding angry.

"Fine." I yelled, sighing and dropping the DVDs back onto my floor. I stepped quickly down the stairs and into the kitchen, where my mom and dad were standing, staring at each other. "What is it?" I watched confusedly as my mom turned to me, a mean scowl on her face. I quickly went over the last few weeks in my head, checking to see if I'd done anything wrong lately. I couldn't come up with a thing.

She took a deep breath and put a cold, thin hand on my shoulder. "We have something very important to tell you." I scrunched my eyebrows together. What, were they having a baby? Nah, my mom's too old. So are they getting…oh God. "Your father and I are getting a divorce."

I was swaying on my legs. I thought I might faint. I quickly pulled out a chair by the island and sat down, putting my face in my hands. "Why? You're so happy with each other." I asked, staring at the floor.

"We were. Or so I thought." My mom responded darkly, sending a glare at my father.

"Sweetheart, we're going to try to make this as easy for you as possible." I turned my face up to my father, who was gazing sadly at me, ignoring my mother. "I'm so sorry."

My mom slammed her fist into the island. "Would you like to know why we're getting a divorce, _honey?_" I nodded slowly, fear creeping up my back. "Your father was screwing another woman, that's why." She screamed, her face turning a scary shade of red.

I stared up at my dad once again. "You were?" I asked, taking in deep breaths. My dad, having an affair? That couldn't be possible.

"I was having an affair, Massie. I fell in love with another woman." he replied, wringing his hands nervously.

"Whatever." My mom snapped. "Massie, we're moving. I'm taking you away to live somewhere much better than here."

It felt like I was falling off a cliff, about to smash and break into a thousand pieces. "No. No, no, no!" I screeched, pulling at my hair with my hands. "I'm not going anywhere. My friends are here, my boyfriend is here…Oh my God, Derrick!" I felt the tears begin to stream down my cheeks, and that awful headache came right with it.

"You have to go, Massie. I'm so sorry." My dad murmured softly.

"You can't do this to me! My life is here!" I cried, feeling a panic attack coming on.

My mom grabbed my face roughly and spat, "It's not _my _fault. Blame him, not me."

"I hate you both! I'll never go!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews, people who reviewed :D Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it. Please review, it's what keeps me wanting to write. Thanks! **

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**Friday June 35****th**

**8:00**

**Massie's POV**

I quickly jumped to my vanity and reapplied my Dior mascara and a fresh coat of my lip-gloss-it was Glossip Girl, and today's flavor was vanilla sugar, and it was delicious-as I heard my friend's loud voices downstairs. My heart was beating faster and faster with every footstep that I heard. How in the world was I going to tell my friends that I was…_moving. _I was so mad I could strangle someone. Preferably my father. Or my mom, or Olivia Ryan, or Layne Abely. Okay, okay, we all know I have a million enemies.

"MASSIE!" I turned and let out a mock-shriek as Claire came charging at me and tackled me with a hug. "Guess what!"

A knowing grin formed on my lips. "Cam asked you to my party." I stated.

Claire's face dropped for a second but picked right back up. "How'd you know?"

I rolled my eyes. "Kuh-laire, he ah-dores you. Of course he'd ask you that."

Dylan plopped down on my plush purple rug and let out a sigh. "Now I'm the only one left without a date." She muttered glumly, reaching over and grabbing a few chips from one of the many bowls on my desk. "I'm such a LBR."

"No, you're not." I growled, getting up and sitting down next to her. Her downbeat attitude was starting to tick me off. I had something important to tell them, and all she could do was whine. Ugh. "There's got to be a million guys who like you, they're just too shy to say it because you're so hawt." I dragged over the Alice and Olivia shopping bag Dylan had dropped on the floor when she walked in and pushed it onto her lap. "Everyone get your outfits for the party."

"Why?" Kristen asked, reaching over to pick up her own bag.

I walked over to my closet and pulled out my own dress, which had been hanging in my closet in the appropriate section already. "Because, we're going to have our own personal fashion show. I think we could all use a little confidence booster."

"And where in the world are we going to find a runway for a fashion show right now?" Claire asked confusedly, dropping a few gummy sours into her mouth.

"Well," I started, debating something in my head, "I was going to save this little surprise for later on this summer, but I guess I can just show you now. Follow me." I walked out of my room and down the stairs. "If you're wearing heels I suggest you take them off and carry them." I said, slipping off my own leopard print Jimmy Choo heels.

Alicia narrowed her eyes and put her hand on her hip. "What? We are nawt going outside right now. It's all rainy and gross out! My hair will fluff out twice it's normal size and my makeup will smear-"

"Duh-licia, there's this awesome invention that you hold over your head and it blocks all the rain from hitting you. Hmm what's it called…an umbrella?" Kristen pointed out, rolling her eyes. She strolled over to the closet in the foyer and pulled out five umbrellas, one for each of us.

I smiled at her as I took one of them and opened up the door. "You guys are gonna love it." I said as I stepped outside and opened the umbrella.

We trekked along the yard to a new building we'd built just recently. "Why are we going to your new exercise building? I'm so not in the mood to exercise right now." Claire whined, shoving even more sours in her mouth.

I let out an annoyed groan. "Ugh, stop whining people! Just hold on." I ran ahead when we reached the door and opened it slowly. "Okay guys, get ready for one hell of a surprise!"

Kristen and Dylan looked at least slightly excited, but Alicia and Kuh-laire looked as if they would rather claw their own eyes out. Ugh, they so didn't deserve this. I quickly flicked on the lights and placed my hands on my hips and raised an eyebrow, waiting for their reactions.

"EHMAGAWD!" Alicia and Dylan screeched, their mouths gaping open wide and their eyes nearly popping out of their heads.

"No way!" Kristen squealed, staring at me, then back at the room, then back at me.

I smirked satisfactorily. "Yep. I told you didn't I?" I strolled over to the massive, beautiful runway in front of me. "I asked my parents for it for my birthday. It was made to be even _better _than the runways in all the hawtest fashion shows."

Claire gaped at me. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because Kuh-laire, I wanted it to be a surprise." I answered, stepping over to a control box. I grinned at my friends and pressed a few of the buttons, lighting up the runway in an array of colors. I pressed another, and music started blaring from the speakers scattered all around the room. "Get dressed girlies, we've got a fashion show to put on."

Dylan was bouncing up and down excitedly on her toes. "Where?"

I twirled my hair in my fingers and pointed over to a big wooden door. "In our own personal dressing rooms of course!"

The girls squealed and ran towards it, pushing the heavy door open and rushing inside. I slowly walked after them, waiting for the next response. "AHHHHH!" I heard the girls scream, forcing one corner of my mouth to turn up. I stepped in after them and questioned, "Like what you see?"

"YES!" Kristen screamed, staring at one of the five doors inside.

They were all staring at their own personal dressing room. It wasn't just one big one for all of us, but one for each of us. On shining black doors was each of our names in our own signature colors in a cute, flirty looking font. On my door my name was bigger, of course, because it was my place, and was in purple. Alicia's was in red, Claire's in green, Dylan's in blue, and Kristen's in yellow. "Take a look inside." I ordered, loving my friends' excited reactions.

I heard another chorus of excited squeals as they pushed open their doors. Inside, their rooms were decorated almost exactly the same, except for them being in their personal colors. "Check the closets too." I called, waiting patiently while spinning my charm bracelet around on my wrist. More screams followed shortly after. I'd bought them each ten new outfits to match their styles perfectly.

Everyone came back out, grins on their faces, and ran over to squash me in a group hug. "Uch!" I groaned, even though I really didn't mind so much, "The hair!"

They quickly released me and started jabbering about how ahhh-mazing I was, which I already knew, and said their thanks so many times I thought I might scream. "Okay! You're all very welcome. You guys are the best of the best, and you deserve nothing less than this." I gave my charm bracelet one last twirl and dropped my hand. "Alright, now go get changed into your outfits."

"But we didn't buy accessories yet, we won't look right." Alicia grumbled, crossing her thin arms over her chest. "We don't even have shoes to wear."

I clucked my tongue. "Alicia, do you really think I got you a closetful of outfits but no accessories, no makeup, no hawt shoes?" Before everyone could let out more screams I held up my hand. "Scream in your dressing rooms. Go get dressed, find a pair of shoes and accessories, put on some makeup, fix your hair if needed, and get back out to the main room. You've got..." I looked up at the digital clock on the wall, "Fifteen minutes." Repulsed looks from my friends-excluding Claire-made me laugh. "Okay, okay, I can't usually get changed and ready in less than an hour, so you've got half an hour, so be quick!"

Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen shot off towards their rooms and slammed the doors shut. I heard the rustle of clothes and the thud of shoes being thrown around. "Put on the robes that are sitting in your rooms too when you come out! I don't want to see your outfits until we hit the runway!" I called after them. We'd bought a ton of outfits, so we had no idea what each other were wearing for the party. Except for Claire, I knew what she was wearing since I'd bought it for her. She said she would wear jeans and Keds and I nearly passed out from the horror of the thought.

Claire let out a sigh. "I'm going to be done in five minutes, what am I supposed to do for the rest of the time?"

"I'll try to finish as fast as I can, just give me like fifteen minutes okay? Then I'll come over to your room and do your makeup for you, because I know you won't put much on." I stated, stepping into my dressing room.

"Alright." Claire decided after a few moments. I laughed and shut my door. I quickly realized, once I was alone, that I still needed to tell them the news, but shook the thought away. I was going to enjoy the night, no matter what's going on right now.

'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

"Woah!"

"Kuh-laire!"

"Not even possible."

I grinned as the girls complimented Claire, who was blushing and anxiously trying to push away her bangs, which were pulled back from her face. I'd given her an ah-mazing makeover in only 5 minutes. I would have had more time if the heel on one of my shoes wouldn't have broken off, forcing me to search through my dressing room for another pair at least half as good. But I knew I'd made her absolutely gorgeous anyway.

"Yes, yes, I know she looks ah-mazing. It's the work of the ever famous _moi_." I bragged, giving Claire's dirty blonde hair a little flip.

"Alright Mass, we all know what wonders you can do with some makeup and a clean face." Dylan complimented. "But can we please start modeling now?"

I let out a slight 'hmph' and walked over to an old camera sitting on a tripod. "See this? I've had it set to rapid shots. We'll have hundreds of hot pictures by the end of tonight." The girls-minus Kuh-laire once again-grinned excitedly at each other while I turned the camera on and set the radio to play some cool upbeat songs. "Alicia, you first." I ordered.

A sly grin grew on Alicia's face as she sauntered up onto the runway. 'Bottoms Up'-a good song for her, considering that I'd just smelled the alcohol on her breath a few moments ago-radiated from the speakers as the Spanish beauty popped her hip and dropped the robe covering her outfit. I drew my eyes over her outfit as she stalked down the stage in an attempt to look fierce. I had to admit she wasn't very good at it, but her outfit was cute. She was wearing a very short and maybe too skimpy fuchsia Diane von Furstenburg dress with silver heels by Calving Klein.

My lip turned up in a slight scowl as I watched her stop at the end of the stage and glare at the camera. I couldn't help but feel at least a little bit threatened by her, she was gorgeous. All she needed was a quick brush through her hair and minimal makeup to look perfect. I wish it was that easy for me, though I'd never tell anyone that of course.

As Alicia walked back, I pushed Kristen up. After her Dylan went, then an awkward looking Claire. Finally it was my turn to take the stage, or I guess I should say runway.

My all time favorite song, 'Love Like Woe" blasted from the speakers, making me grin excitedly, like I always did when I heard songs I loved. I knew it would be a slightly hard song to model to, since it had fast and slow parts alternating, but I knew I could do it. I'd practiced to it a million times before anyway. I stepped up onto the runway and turned my back to the girls, my hands holding onto the robe. I waited until the chorus came around, bouncing my hips back and forth.

Once the chorus started off, I dropped my robe and started all out strutting down the runway, hips swaying slightly, arms swinging lightly back and forth, eyes trained to the camera. I made the perfect facial expression, not angry looking, but not happy either. Fierce.

I was wearing an Alice and Olivia Jasmine ruched silk dress that fit _perfectly. _It was very tight, more tight than what I usually wore, but not suffocating. It reached a little higher than my mid-thigh. It was a little risqué for me, but I had to admit that I looked incredible in it. I had black heels that wrapped around my foot to match, and my makeup was light and natural. My hair wasn't so great, because it had gotten a little wavy since I'd straightened it this morning, but altogether I looked good, and I knew it.

When I reached the end of the runway, I stopped and posed for the camera, raising my chin slightly and turning my head to the side for a perfect picture. I smirked at it one more time before turning around and strutting back.

Dylan and Kristen bombarded me when I got off, begging me to show them how to model like that. I smirked and was about to say something when I heard something crash right outside the door.


	4. Chapter 4

All of us let out high pitched screeches as we clung to each other. My heart was beating so fast I thought it might burst right out of my chest. "What the fuck was that?" I whispered, fear creeping through me as I held on as tightly as I could to Alicia.

"I-I don't know…" Claire stuttered, standing in a close huddle with Kristen and Dylan.

I held my breath and Alicia screamed as the door was slowly pushed open. I grabbed onto a microphone stand, ready to throw it at whoever walked in.

"Leesh?" We all jumped at the sound of a guy's voice…but it was a teenage guy.

"Josh Ehmagawd!" Alicia cried, sprinting as fast as her five inch heels would allow for her boyfriend.

I anxiously let go of the stand and placed a perfectly manicured hand on my hip. "Joshua Hotz! What the hell are you doing here?" I snapped.

Josh smiled sheepishly after accepting a sloppy kiss from Alicia and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend. "I wanted to see her and give her her present while it's still our anniversary.

"And you couldn't have at least called first?" I growled.

Just then I smelled a scent so familiar it could only be one person. "Derrick!" I cried, watching him walk through the door.

His eyes widened as he saw me. Good. "Woah, Massie, you look amazing!" He voiced, walking over and wrapping his arms around my waist.

I placed a soft kiss on his lips. "As always."

"As always." he agreed, smiling down at me. "What were you guys doing?"

I heard a grumbling voice reply, "Fashion show." I realized it was Dylan and turned to her. She was standing all alone, because Kemp and Cam had walked in, sending Kristen and Claire running towards them.

I saw Chris Plovert walk in and willed him to walk over to Dylan. He didn't have a date, and she liked him already, why couldn't he just ask her? He stood where he was. I rolled my eyes and stalked over to the camera. On the floor were tons of Polaroid pictures, many still in the process of developing. I snatched a particularly good one of me that was already developed and smiled.

"Fierce." I grinned as Derrick hugged me from behind. "Can I have it?"

I handed him the picture. "Sure." As he took it and kissed my neck my heart dropped. I forgot about the current problem again. On top of that, I'd recently learned through a text message from my mother that we were moving 3 hours away. Great, huh? "Hey, Derrick, can we go talk alone for a while?" I asked. He nodded, looking a bit worried. "Guys!" I called, getting the others' attention. "Go watch a movie in one of your dressing rooms or something."

Kristen furrowed her eyebrows. "We have TVs in our dressing rooms?"

"Huge ones in the cabinets."

"YES!" I heard Kemp scream, bolting off, hand in hand with Kristen. I laughed as the rest of them raced after him.

Derrick laced his fingers with mine and I led him to my dressing room and to the plush white couch. My fingers traced along his jawline as we sat there for a few moments. He caught my hand with his, his eyes fearful. "What is it Mass?"

My heart was aching, worse than any time before. I could feel the tears welling in my eyes. "I…I have to…" Derrick wiped away a few of my tears and stared straight in my eyes, willing me on. I couldn't believe I was crying in front of him. "I'm moving." I cried, wrapping my thin arms around his neck.

I could feel him take in a sharp breath. "Where?" he asked, pulling me closer and tracing patterns on my back with his fingers.

"Some place called Mayflower. It's nearly 3 hours away Derrick!" I forgot about my looks and let my tears out for once. He deserved more than a fake me.

"Oh my God Massie, why?" he asked, pulling me out so he could look at my face.

A scowl grew on my face. "My dad was sleeping with some other woman. My parents are getting a divorce. My dad's staying here, my mom has main custody of me and she's making me move."

Derrick's face fell. "I can't believe it…"

"Me either." I sniffled. I stared up at his gorgeous green eyes. "I get it if you don't want a long distance relationship." No matter how little I wanted that, I knew I couldn't make him suffer too.

His face grew hard as he took my face in his hands. "There's no way I'm losing you, no matter how far away you're going. You're mine, and that's that." I laughed happily and pressed my lips against hid, before remembering my looks. Now that I knew he was still mine, I cared again. I jumped off the couch and ran to my vanity. In a rush, I cleaned my face and reapplied all my makeup. "Why do you put all that junk on your face? You're beautiful beyond belief without it." he announced, holding his arms out for me.

I ran over and leaned into him, holding him as close as I could. It was horrible to imagine losing him. Now that I knew everything about him, now that I'd realized how much he meant to me, I couldn't let him go, ever.

"Have you told your friends?" Derrick asked, settling me partially on the couch and partially on him.

I shook my head slightly as he played with my hair. "I can't get up the courage to tell them."

"You should tell them, they need to know." he murmured softly

I groaned. "I will. Tonight, I promise. Just not right now."

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

"See you later Derrick." I murmured in a soft voice, my hands wrapped around his neck.

He grinned at me. "I'll call you tomorrow. We'll all chill at your pool soon."

"Gotcha." I pressed up on my bare feet to my tiptoes and kissed him, holding him there longer than usual. I let him go, his lips covered in lip gloss. I smiled and wiped it away before pushing him out the door.

"It's amazing."

"What?" I asked, turning to Claire, who was staring at me.

She shrugged. "You're just so sweet with Derrick, you're not like that with anyone else."

"No one else is like Derrick." I stated easily, leading all the girls back through the damp grass and up to my room. It was true, toward everyone else I was a total bitch, but I couldn't be that way with him. "Look guys, I have to tell you something…" I started, biting my lip.

"But first!" I took in a deep breath as I heard Alicia screeching. "Josh bought me this necklace. Isn't it beautiful?" She was bouncing up and down. It was quite annoying.

I stifled a sigh and looked at the necklace around her neck. It was a diamond heart necklace by Tiffany's. I nodded appreciatively. "It must have cost Josh a fortune."

Alicia grinned. "Oh I know. That's good, I need a guy who'll spoil me rotten."

I rolled my eyes and shoved open my door. Everyone piled in and flopped down on the soft floor, looking up at me. "Do I have your attention now? Good. "I snapped, not waiting for a response. "Look, I'm moving. Three hours away. Soon." I cut my sentences short, angry at being interrupted.

"EHMAGAWD!" I heard all four girls scream as they rushed onto me, crushing me in a group hug.

"You can nawt leave Massie!" Kristen cried, her navy blue mascara starting to run.

Claire's eyes were wide and sparkling with tears. "Why are you moving?"

"Dad was a man-whore." I stated simply, not feeling like explaining in detail. "Divorce. Mom's taking me."

Dylan was standing by me, her face pale and her eyes dark. "What are we going to do without you Mass?"

I felt a stab in my heart. I knew Dylan needed me most out of all of them. We'd been through a lot in the last few months, a lot of stuff that no one else knew about. I put my hands on her shoulders and stared her straight in the eye. "You'll be fine. You're all beautiful," I pointed out, raising an eyebrow at her, "and will get along without me. In school that is. We're still the five best friends, the one and only Pretty Committee, and that's that."

"Ah-bviously." Alicia stated. She wiped a stray tear from her eye. "When are you going?"

"We're leaving in 2 weeks." I turned my head as I heard my mother's nasal voice ringing through the doorway. She was standing there with several shopping bags and a plate covered in s'mores. "I was out shopping and bought you a few purses and accessories Massie. Share them with your friends." She placed the bags down on the floor and the plate on my desk.

I was so mad at her I could explode, but I _never _turn down purses. Next to my daily Glossip Girl, they were my life. A purse can make or break an outfit easily. Once she walked out of the room I made a face and stalked over to pick up the bags. "I get first dibs." I stated quickly, dropping all the purses and other things on the floor.

"Second!" Kristen screamed right after me. I smiled at her. We all knew she didn't have a ton of money, even though her parents were getting a bit more nowadays. Of course she would want the kind of stuff I'd buy.

I kept track as Claire called third and Alicia and Dylan just sat there. "I can buy whatever stuff I want." Alicia shrugged, and Dylan agreed. "I'll take something if there's anything good leftover though, but I don't feel like fighting for it."

I shrugged and started sifting through the purses first. I gasped and picked up the Luxe Sequin Daydreamer bag by Juicy Couture that I'd been searching for for weeks. I gently placed it up on my bed and went back to the other purses. I let Kristen take an ah-dorable tan and white Louis Vuitton and-with difficulty-allowed Kuh-laire to snatch a leopard print Dolce and Gabbana tote. I grabbed an olive green clutch from Anthropologie that would go great with my party dress and pushed the rest of the purses away. "You guys split the rest. You can have the accessories too." I muttered after looking through a few unworthy bags of necklaces and hair clips.

I sat back and listened to my friends chatting about the hotness level of the purses they'd chosen. It hurt a little that they weren't more upset, but I let it go. "Friday night sleepovers are still on. I'll have whatever driver I get at my new house drive me up here every Friday. And if that won't work I'll have someone drive all of you up to my new house. Kay?" I raised a single, thin eyebrow, daring one of them to protest.

Dylan put her hand over her heart. "Ah-bviously! Friday night sleepovers are too important to put on hold."

Alicia nodded in agreement. "Duh, we've been doing them for years, a little move won't stop us."

"Plus we've got to have the chance to see you at _least _once a week." Kuh-laire added. "I say we should all go up to your new house for sleepovers, so that we can see your new house and stuff."

The others nodded, leading to me smiling. "Guh-reat." I replied, running my fingers through my hair. "I say, starting tomorrow, I need to get one day alone with each of you. We'll go to the mall and the spa and stuff, alone. Then for the rest of the 2 weeks, we'll be together all the time. We're going to live up my last days here in Westchester."

Alicia grinned mischievously. "Oh hell yes!"

I laughed and high-fived her and then all of my other friends. I felt bad for acting so nonchalant about my moving, making it seem like a big party, but I couldn't let my guard down. Not even with my best friends.


End file.
